Summer Love Camp
by ink on my pen
Summary: For Mikan being sent to some camp was not part of her perfect summer plans. Her mother has other plans for her though, in the form of Camp Lakeshore. Bashing out about how this summer is going to be the worst is the least of Mikan's worries though-surviving camp is. An unexpected summer adventure and unexpected summer romance awaits...   Edited


CHAPTER 1:

A Long Summer Awaits

The last few bits and pieces are packed. Mom is already downstairs running around and putting my bags in the trunk. She's so excited about me going to this summer camp. She says it's good for me to see a new environment and meet new people. But I think she only wants to get rid of me this summer.

"Mikan! Come on, we're going to miss the train."

"It's not like you're going with me," I mumbled grabbing my backpack and took one last glance of my room.

"Come on slowpoke. You don't want to be left behind," she said in a cheerful tone but I think she is just faking it. This is to make me more enthusiastic upon going. It's not working though but I still commend her for her efforts.

"Wouldn't that be great to be left behind? If that happens then I don't have to go to that stupid camp," I said smiling widely. The idea doesn't seem so bad to me at all. Who wants to go to some unknown and faraway place for the summer anyways? That definitely would not be _me._

"Mikan, please…" her voice pleading. But it seems that I don't have choice after all.

"Okay, okay. I know," I cut her off. She really knows my weak spot and obviously knows how to use it.

"That's my girl. Now get inside. It's a long ride to the train station."

-o-

My name is Mikan Sakura and today I'm being sent off to some camp for the whole summer. This was basically my mom's idea, which I don't obviously want to be a part of. Spending summer at a faraway and unknown place doesn't really sound so appealing to me. Though I don't have lots of friends and this being my summer before senior year, I've already got my whole summer all planned out. And it doesn't include going to some unknown and might be strange place being with might be strange people I don't know. But my mom obviously has other plans. Saying she's got an urgent business trip and doesn't want to leave me alone on our big but empty house.

"That way I wouldn't be worried too much and I know you're in good hands. And besides it's not like you have anything interesting planned for the whole summer," I recall her saying when she dropped the bomb at dinner. Puh-lease I so have already planned out this summer. My newly stocked bookshelf could attest to that.

This summer would then be my first summer alone. My dad died a year ago in a car accident that left me and my mom devastated. We struggled to move on and get on with our lives. Even though she doesn't show it I know that the pain of losing dad still lingers. I can't blame her though. The man was the love of her life. We have always spent summers together and the house wasn't as empty as it looks—it was once very lively when my dad was around.

"Aren't you excited?" Mom asked cutting me off of my thoughts.

"YEAH! VERY! Can't wait," I replied, sarcasm evident on my voice.

"I'll pretend that the sarcasm isn't there," she gave me a quick glance and returned her attention to the road once again. "I really do hope you enjoy this summer even though we're not together."

"I know. Don't have much of a choice anyways, might as well enjoy it there."

"Good to hear that," she gave me another glance but this time it took longer, giving me that motherly smile of hers.

I narrowed my eyes and forced a grin. "Mom, eyes on the road."

-o-

By the time we arrived at the train station, it was teeming with people, teenagers my age the most and families going away for the summer.

"Mikan, here is your ticket and your camp guide book," mom passed it to me after putting my luggage in the cart. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything? Here I also packed lunch for you…"

"Mom, you aren't going to change your mind, are you?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Honey, you're going to be okay," she reassured me. "I'm going to call every day. You don't have to worry. And besides, it's just for the summer. I'm sure you'll be able to survive that."

I was almost in the verge of crying. I refuse to look at her in the eyes. I forced a smile on my face and cheerfully told her I'll do my best.

"I'm going to miss you," she said before finally hugging me so tight and then sent me off.

"Mom, I'll call when I get there," I yelled and waved at her before she finally disappeared in the mob of people.

I turned my back and started to go on my way through the long train corridor. I was busy looking for an empty cabin when somebody bumped into me.

"Excuse me!" I shouted at the guy but he paid me no heed. He just looked at me with those beautiful red eyes, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

I stared at him wide eyed. "_Rude much?" _I thought. He was then called by one of his pals and then next thing I know he was gone.

"_Creep."_

And then the train started its engine, all ready to go.

- O -

I lead myself through the long corridor for a while before I finally found an empty cabin.

I clutched my bag and took a deep breath. I should have made a run for it while I had the chance, because I'm stuck now, no escape. I miss my mom already and we just parted twenty minutes ago.

I made myself comfortable inside the cabin. I sat near the window and took out a book and started reading.

"_Now, this is what I call peace and quiet."_

"Excuse me," a voice said cutting me off from my reading. "Are you alone? Every cabin seems to be full."

"_Goodbye peace and quiet_."

I glanced up and saw a blonde boy with glasses. I shook my head and the boy sat down opposite of me.

"Yuu Tobita," he said offering me his hand.

I took and shook it. "Mikan Sakura."

"Are you going on a vacation on the country side? Or paying a visit to some relative?"

"No, I'm going to some Camp Lakeshore."

By then he smiled widely. "Wow, what a coincidence. I'm also going to the same camp," he paused and thought for a while. "I've never seen you before. Is it your first?"

I forced a smile and replied. "Yeah, it is. Actually this was my mom's idea," struggling to be polite—still not happy with the idea of going even though I'm already half way there.

"Oh! Moms, I hear yah. They always make us...uhh...do things," he gave me an apologetic smile before continuing. "But you don't have to worry. Camp is a lot of fun."

Yuu's voice trailed off when we heard noises outside of the cabin. It seems to be a group of kids laughing and shouting. Yuu turned his head towards the door.

"Several campers are also on board this train," he gave me a quick glance. "Those outside are also campers like us."

I turned my head to the same direction and caught a glimpse of the same guy I bumped into earlier. "_This really is a small world," _I thought.

I turned back to the book I'm reading and ignored the commotion outside. Hearing the noise outside and learning they will soon be my fellow campers, I decided then and there to savour this last few moments of peace and quiet inside the train while I still can. I'm guessing it's hard to get some of it when we finally get to camp.

"Aren't you excited Mikan? After all it is a first for you," Yuu asked.

I looked up from my book upon hearing his voice. I was so engrossed with what I was reading I almost forgot that I had company. Sheepishly I smiled at him. "Not really. I didn't want to go in the first place," I replied deciding to tell him the truth of how I really felt. "_What the heck!"_

"Oh!" was Yuu's surprised reply. I turned to my book again leaving him to contemplate about my answer. He was quiet for a while, just staring out the window. I was a bit glad seeing that I could finally get back to my book. It didn't really last long though.

"But surely you plan to have fun. Right?"

"Uhh..yeah sure," was my half hearted reply. I didn't even bother to look up. "_God, can't this guy take a hint?"_ I'm already getting to the best part of the story.

"You mean that?" was Yuu's follow-up question.

Taking a deep breath I looked up, faced him. With every ounce of patience I have left I answered politely, though struggling. "Yeah, I do. I do mean that. Now if you please? I'm getting to the best part of the story. Let's just save all our energy when we get to camp. Okay?" I finished keeping my cool and giving him my best but forced smile.

"Oh. Sorry. I-I just…I thought…" he said looking down a bit flushed._ "Oh great! My first friend at camp and look what I did," _I thought—guilt seeping through me.

"I'm sorry. Look just let me finish with my book and I promise and I'll try my best and have fun with you at camp," I looked at him this time giving him a sincere smile. I can't risk losing my first friend at camp, can I?

Yuu's face brightened at that. "You mean that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Seriously?_

Chuckling, Yuu raised his hand as if in defeat. "Okay. Okay."

"Good." _Finally._

After that Yuu decided to amuse himself with other things. I continued my reading and a couple of minutes later I heard Yuu's silent snores. He fell asleep. Shrugging I continued to read until I too felt sleepy. I don't know how far or how long we'd still be stuck on this train so I also decided to take a nap myself. I did not have much sleep last night-thinking of a plan that might actually stop me from going or wishing that my mom might change her mind. Last night, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

-o-

I woke up with a start when the cabin door suddenly flew open revealing a girl about my age sporting a short, jet black hair. She looked at the sleeping Yuu then stared impassively at me. I blinked once, twice. She made her way towards Yuu and shook him awake.

"Tobita," came the stranger's monotonous voice shaking Yuu none too gently.

Yuu opened one eye and half-consciously sat properly. Looking up his eyes widened in surprise and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Hotaru!" he exclaimed loudly. So the stranger's name is Hotaru.

"Get up. We're almost there. You best be prepared," again with that monotonous.

Yuu ignored the Hotaru's statement and went on gushing and asking Hotaru questions I quite didn't hear. For someone who just woke up he sure has a lot of energy.

I watch the both them wide eyed and in awe. Yuu seemed excited about seeing Hotaru but I cannot say the same for her. She just stood there, her face void of any emotions. I watch the scene in front of me unfold, wondering how two different people became friends in the first place.

"Uhh, I forgot. This here is Mikan. Mikan Sakura. She would be joining us this summer at camp," Yuu said finally acknowledging my presence.

Extending her hand to me she introduced herself as well. "Hotaru Imai," she said briefly. Standing up, I took her hand and shook it. I looked at her eye to eye and plastered my friendliest smile possible. She was the same height as me. On closer look her eyes are of very unique colour of violet.

Still with the same emotionless expression earlier she told me and Yuu to get ready for we would be arriving at the station in a few minutes. I eyed her as she left the cabin.

"Come on Mikan. Let's get ready," Yuu said a couple of seconds after she left.

"Is she a close of friend of yours?"

"Yeah, sort of. Hotaru is the greatest. A bit cold and strange at first but you'll get used to it," he said grinning widely.

I peered at the window. The sun is setting. I could see the mountains and forests bathed with a hue of orange light. The train seemed to be slowing down now. From the station we would then be riding a bus on our way to camp lakeshore. A few more minutes and the train slowed right down and finally stopped. My stomach lurched with nerves; no backing down now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up and saw Yuu gave me a tentative smile.

"Camp isn't so bad Mikan. Why don't we just make the most of it?"

"Let's do that," I smiled at him. Standing up, we both left the train compartment.

"_I'm already here. Why not just make the most of it, yeah?" _my last thought as I finally took my first step outside the train and to my unexpected summer adventure.

A long summer awaits me.

-0-

Share the love guys. Read and review. Tell me what you think.

Finally after all these years of being MIA I finally had the guts to continue this story.

Now that I'm back in action expect a more frequent update.

Well maybe not so frequent but at least an update once every month.

I'm a busy student. But now the plague called writer's block has finally left me and I'm writing more than ever.

I'm a bit cautious though. My characters might seem a bit OOC to you guys.

And I'm a bit crappy with my summary.

See you soon,

Ink On My Pen

xoxo


End file.
